


It’s been so long since I’ve seen you

by Anasilan



Series: Prompt List: The Foof Edition [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Love, M/M, Mostly Fluff, cullrian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anasilan/pseuds/Anasilan
Summary: Dorian is lonely and missing his love.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Prompt List: The Foof Edition [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675207
Kudos: 28





	It’s been so long since I’ve seen you

Dorian placed the glass pen down on its holder and leaned back against his chair and closed his eyes a weary sigh leaving his lips. The Magisterium was in recess for a month and he needed the break. Of course, there would be political machinations still going on, but at least it would be in private rather than in his face so constantly.

As he tried to quiet his mind, the thumb on his left hand went to fiddle with the band of the lion roaring ring he wore, as it did whenever he was lonely, sad or just thinking. There wasn’t enough time this recess to travel to Skyhold and spend time with Cullen and this had caused more than a little upset. He hadn’t heard from Cullen in weeks. He had not responded to his letters or his attempts to contact him via the crystal and he’d begun to wonder if this was the end of the best thing in his life.

Once again he thought about just leaving Tevinter for good. But the reality was that the Lucerni and Mae needed him here. Loosing the one person he loved in all the world wasn’t something he was willing to do. He just wished Cullen wasn’t as important to the new Inquisition Peacekeeping forces as he was to his political group. He knew Mahanon relied on Cullen, but surely he could rely on Cassandra or hire someone else to command the forces and then he and Cullen wouldn’t have to be so far apart.

There was a light knock on the door and Dorian sighed heavily. It was late enough in the evening that he knew the servants would be worrying about him not eating. After he had returned to Minrathous and taken over his father’s position in the Magisterium, he had freed all the household slaves and then hired them back if they had wanted the position. His mother had been disgusted of course, and infuriated when he did it on all their properties. In total, they’d only lost three workers, most had stayed, and were enjoying their freedom and the wages they were now earning. Opening his eyes, he spun his chair around to face the window and called out to the person on the other side of the door.

“Come in!” He leant back in the chair again and closed his eyes, now he could almost smell Cullen. The smell of oak moss, pear and armour oil. “Just put it on the table, I’ll eat it later.” He waved his hand imperially above his head in a vague gesture and went back to his brooding.

“What exactly are you planning on eating? Because if it’s what I hope it is… I need to bathe first.” The whiskey warm slid into Dorian’s consciousness and he gasped and stood, bringing his bejeweled hands to his lips as he turned and stared at the man standing behind his desk.

“Cullen…” Dorian was loathe to believe that was his Amatus, but oh he wanted it to be. Cullen smiled widely at him.

“Hello, Love.” Cullen flung open his arms wide and Dorian flew to him, crashing into his love, wrapping him in both his arms and legs, and pressing his face into Cullen’s neck.

“Cullen… Cullen… Cullen…” Dorian shook as Cullen’s arms closed around him tightly, revelling in the smell of him as it filled his nose. Cullen moved forward to put Dorian on his desk and reared back to take Dorian’s face in his hands.

“I missed you so much.” He whispered.

“Amatus…” Dorian didn’t care that he had tears sliding down his cheeks, or that his eyeliner was running. “I love you so much.” Cullen gave him a bright smile and slowly pulled Dorian’s face to his, sliding his soft lips against his. Dorian gave a small groan and sat up straighter and pulled Cullen in close, both of them trying to become one with the other, to occupy the same space.

After a few minutes, they broke apart and just stood together, foreheads touching as they relished being with the other.

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen you.” Cullen muttered. Dorian opened his mouth the talk and try to explain but Cullen placed a finger against his lips. “Never again, Dor. I can’t do this again.”

“But… Amatus… I…” Dorian began to fear the worst, then felt foolish. There was no way that Cullen would travel all the way from Skyhold to Minrathous to tell him they were through.

“So, with that thought… I have resigned from my position with the Inquisition and I am here as an Ambassador to the Magisterium for the upcoming talks and beyond on behalf of the Inquisition.”

“You.. you’re… staying?” Dorian didn’t want to believe it. Cullen smiled.

“Yes, Love. Now and until the end of time, just like our vows said. I am yours.” Cullen kissed him again, a kiss that Dorian returned with everything in him.

“I have never been happier. Welcome home, Amatus.”

“I love you, Dorian.” 


End file.
